Koi wa Jolly Jolly
Koi wa Jolly Jolly ~Kareinaru Daienbukyoku yori~ (恋はジョリジョリ ～華麗なる大円舞曲より～ lit. Love is Jolly Jolly ~from Grande Valse Brillante~) is the fourth track of ClassicaLoid Musik Collection Vol. 2 and one of the two Musik featured in Beloved Jolly. The song is based on Fryderyk Franciszek Chopin's Grande Valse Brillante. Lyrics The song was never used as an ending theme. Japanese= 恋は ジョリジョリ 愛のかけ引き ゲームみたいなそんなモード 勝ち負けだけじゃ つまらないでしょ? 秘密のサイン 見逃さないで 二人ドギマギ 心ハラハラ 胸がバクバク そんなモード 目と目が合えば キュンと弾ける すごいときめき それがジョリジョリ 君が白馬の王子じゃなくても アラブの富豪じゃなくても そのまま受け止めたいのよ 健気な純情 だけど知らない誰かと君が 話しているのを見かけたときには なぜだか泣きたくなるのよ そんなのいやいや あらやだ大変だ 恋はジョリジョリ ふわふわ雲のように 移ろいゆく危うさ すこし怖いけど 喜びも 悲しみも 戸惑いさえも 絡み合った 気持ちが 愛おしくて 響けハーモニー 響けコーラス なんてゴージャス まるでマジョルカ 目指せ大舞台 まさかカーネギー だって君とだったらできそう そしてイイネイイネってリアルでネットで 拡散希望よ 推してね私のハート 恋はジョリジョリ 愛の駆け引き 本当はすぐに伝えたいの 二つ歯車噛み合うときに 回り出すから君とジョリジョリ 恋はジョリジョリ 愛の駆け引き ゲームみたいな そんなモード 勝ち負けだけじゃ つまらないでしょ 秘密のサイン 見逃さないで 二人ドギマギ 心ハラハラ 胸がバクバク そんなモード 目と目が合えば きゅんと弾ける すごいときめき それがジョリジョリ 二つ歯車 噛み合うときに 回り出すから 君とジョリジョリ でもねいつかは 重なりたいの そんな夢見て 君とジョリジョリ |-| Romaji= Koi wa Jolly, Jolly, ai no kakehiki Game mitai na sonna mode Kachimake dake ja tsumaranai deshou? Himitsu no sign minogasanai de Futari dogimagi kokoro harahara Mune ga bakubaku, sonna mode Me to me ga aeba kyun to hajikeru Sugoi tokimeki, sore ga Jolly, Jolly Kimi ga hakuba no ouji janakute mo, Arab no fugou janakute mo Sono mama uketometai no yo kena junjou Dakedo shiranai dare ka to kimi ga hanashite iru no o mikaketa toki ni wa Naze da ka nakitaku naru no yo sonna no iya iya Ara, yada, taihen da Koi wa Jolly, Jolly, fuwafuwa kumo no you ni Utsuroi yuku ayausa sukoshi kowai kedo Yorokobi mo kanashimi mo tomadoi sae mo Karamiatta kimochi ga ito oshikute Hibike harmony, hibike chorus Nante gorgeous, maru de Majorca Mezase ohmaidai masaka Carnegie Datte kimi to dattara dekisou Soshite ii ne, ii ne tte real de, net de Kakusan kibou yo Oshite ne, watashi no heart Koi wa Jolly, Jolly, ai no kakehiki Hontou wa sugu ni tsutaetai no Futatsu haguruma kamiau toki ni Mawaridasu kara kimi to Jolly, Jolly Koi wa Jolly, Jolly, ai no kakehiki Game mitai na sonna mode Kachimake dake ja tsumaranai deshou? Himitsu no sign minogasanai de Futari dogimagi kokoro harahara Mune ga bakubaku, sonna mode Me to me ga aeba kyun to hajikeru Sugoi tokimeki, sore ga Jolly, Jolly Futatsu haguruma kamiau toki ni Mawaridasu kara kimi to Jolly, Jolly Demo ne itsuka wa kasanaritai no Sonna yume mite, kimi to Jolly, Jolly |-| English (unofficial) = Love is Jolly, Jolly, love is the tactic In a mode quite like a game Aren’t victory and defeat alone quite boring? Don’t overlook the secrets The both of us are flustered, our hearts in suspense Our hearts both pounding, that kind of mode And when our eyes meet, we choke up Intense excitement, that is Jolly, Jolly You’re not Prince Charming, you’re not an Arabian millionaire I had to accept you as you are, admirable and naive However, when I saw you talking with someone I didn’t know It somehow made me want to cry, just no, no Oh my, oh no, there’s trouble Love is Jolly, Jolly, floating lightly like a cloud Although big changes are a bit frightening Joy and sadness and even confusion Are regrettably intertwined in love Let ring the melody, let ring the chorus How gorgeous, just like Majorca I’d never expect to aim for Carnegie But I think I could do it with you And it’s fine, it’s fine, both reality and the Internet Your scattered wishes Are now part of my heart Love is Jolly, Jolly, love is the tactic The truth is quickly revealed The two of us mesh together like gears, by the way And we’re beginning to turn, you and Jolly, Jolly Love is Jolly, Jolly, love is the tactic In a mode quite like a game Aren’t victory and defeat alone quite boring? Don’t overlook the secrets The both of us are flustered, our hearts in suspense Our hearts both pounding, that kind of mode And when our eyes meet, we choke up Intense excitement, that is Jolly, Jolly The two of us mesh together like gears, by the way And we’re beginning to turn, you and Jolly, Jolly But someday we will overlap And that’s just like a dream, you and Jolly, Jolly Story 1st Season Chopin composed this as a song for his Arkhedol Jolly, whom he later transformed into a Virtual ClassicaLoid through Musik. Jolly loved the song so much that she quickly turned it into an Internet sensation. The two later broke up in an argument. Chopin wanted to follow her, but his Musik instead transported his tenants into the virtual world. There, they were able to meet Jolly. The latter, further expressing her distance from Chopin, used her song as a Musik, turning the world into a flower meadow. Trivia Category:Music Category:Musik Category:Chopin Musik